


[Podfic] Cornerstone

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (due to PTSD), (though not really), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bookstore owner Derek, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Casual Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marine Derek, Musician Stiles, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang 2014, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sex Toys, Streaming Coming Soon, Tattoos, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[11:35:21] | Podfic of Vendelin's story <strong><i>Cornerstone</i></strong>.</p>
<p>Suffering from PTSD, ex-Marine Derek Hale moves back to Beacon Hills to open a bookshop and find a calmer life. That’s where he meets Stiles, completely by accident. Stiles is talkative, charming and curious. Somehow, despite the fact that he’s blind, he’s able to read Derek like no one else.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated with new download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725518) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



**Download:**

**[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?7qo96waotc7fazo)** [411 MB] (Mediafire) | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/562016090201.zip) [334 MB] (Audiofic Archive)

_Length: 11:35:21_

 

**Author's Note:**

> _**Thank yous:** _
> 
> This podfic is gifted to my lovely friend [**Yue_ix**](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/). I wanted to make you something long for those times when you need a long podfic lying around. <3
> 
> For the life of me I couldn't get my head around doing a child's voice. So two wonderful people came to my aid and voiced Josh. Thank you **[jelazalazone](http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/)**  and [ **superfluous_emi**](http://superfluous-emi.livejournal.com/). I appreciate your time and effort, it made all the difference.  
> 
> 
> Big thanks to [**Majoline**](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/) who kept me company during the editing process. I made better decisions having someone in my ear with good advice, and Maj always has the best advice.
> 
> High fives to everyone that contributed music ideas (sorry I went another route) and to all the people across my social networking that helped me pick the cover. 
> 
> There is about a minute of music in-between each chapter. If you are wondering why I made those musical choices (I hope it's obvious, but if not), you can stay tuned after the reading and let me babble to you in the commentary.
> 
> As always, gratitude to [**Ljummen**](http://ljummen.tumblr.com) for letting me transform your words. It was a pleasure. I hope what I did was worthy. <3<3
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> _~Jinxy/Deidra_
> 
> [**Twitter**](http://twitter.com/mistressjinx) | [**Tumblr**](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com) | [**Dreamwidth**](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> **ETA: It has been pointed out to me that I mispronounced Kafka. I'm sorry if that takes you, the listener, out of the story. I have been pronouncing it that way in my head my entire life (and I'm 33 okay). I always take the utmost pride in getting my pronunciations correct. I hope you can look past it. <3 ~J**


End file.
